This invention relates to lighting fixtures and more particularly to an improved adjustable track light.
In recent years there has been a growing demand for electrical lighting fixtures which are not permanently positioned but can be adjustably manipulated into a variety of positions. One solution for providing such flexibility of the location of the lighting fixtures is to provide a track light. Such track light includes an elongated track which is mounted onto a support surface such as a wall or a ceiling. A lighting fixture extends from the track and can be adjustably positioned along the track. In this manner, the lighting fixture can be repositioned as desired at any convenient location along the length of the track.
One problem with utilizing conventional track lighting fixtures concerns the arrangement for adjustably repositioning the fixture along the track. In many types of lighting fixtures a complex clamping arrangement is utilized which requires difficult manipulations in readjusting the positioning of the lighting fixtures. Other conventional arrangements may provide for a simplified adjustment along the track but necessitates inconvenient installation of the lighting fixture into the track upon initial assembly. Yet other conventional track lights are further complicated by means of the electric wires which slide through the track and often hang from the track making an unsightly fixture.
There is accordingly a need for a track light which can provide for simplified installation and removal of the lighting fixture from the track and at the same time provide simplified adjustability of the fixture along the length of the track.
In my previous U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,917, issued Apr. 25, 1961, for "Adjustable Electric Fixture", I had described an electrical fixture which mounts electric lamps in a manner that permits vertical adjustment of the lamp along a tubular member. The particular electrical fixture had a unique arrangement which would match the tubular lamp support and a particular fixture assembly which was of specific unique benefits to vertical adjustment along a tubular lamp support. Nevertheless, some of the features included in my previous patent find application as well in track lighting. However, prior to utilization of those features, specific problems associated with track lighting must first be recognized and appropriate modification of those features is necessary in order to accommodate those benefits to track lighting fixtures.